ItaSasu
The Couple ItaSasu (Japanese イタサス ItaSasu) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha, in which Itachi plays the dominant role and Sasuke the submissive role. The term for the couple where the roles are reversed is SasuIta (Japanese サスイタ SasuIta). Their Relationship Part I Search for Tsunade Arc When Sasuke arrived at Kakashi's house to see him, he found his teacher in a coma. Nobody in the room was willing to tell Sasuke of what had happened, Yamashiro Aoba soon arrived and let slip that Itachi had returned to the village in search of Naruto. Determined to find Itachi, Sasuke tracks Naruto down and finds his brother. As Itachi and Kisame confronted Naruto, Itachi is confronted by Sasuke before Jiraiya arrives and Itachi learns that the Toad Sage told Kakashi about Akatsuki. Sasuke then attacked Itachi but Itachi easily deflected the attack and disabled Sasuke by breaking his wrist. Itachi then uses his Mangekyō Sharingan on Sasuke, which reaffirms Sasuke's desire to get stronger. Sasuke then fell into the same Tsukuyomi-induced coma as Kakashi. Sasuke Retrieval Arc During the fight between Sasuke and Naruto at the Valley of the End, Sasuke remember his childhood and his reasons for becoming obsessed with power. Sasuke's childhood was spent living in Itachi's shadow. Being the prodigy of the clan, Itachi received all the attention from their father, leaving Sasuke to live his life trying to earn his father's recognition. Itachi, aware of Sasuke's efforts, did what he could to redirect some of their father's attention to Sasuke, but saw little success. In time, the members of the Uchiha clan began to suspect Itachi of being a murderer, and Itachi started openly attacking and disrespecting the clan. Itachi's standing in the clan began to falter due to his apparent turning against them. As such, Sasuke's father started taking a more active interest in Sasuke's development. As Sasuke and his father spent more time together, his father told him not to follow in Itachi's footsteps, the former prodigy having lost the clan's confidence. With his father's recognition, Sasuke put even more time into his training, determined to become better than Itachi. As Sasuke's remembrance of his childhood draws to a close, Sasuke returned home from the Ninja Academy one day to find all the members of the Uchiha clan murdered. Upon finding his parents' bodies, Sasuke discovered Itachi to be responsible for the massacre. Using his Mangekyō Sharingan, Itachi showed Sasuke their parents' deaths, causing Sasuke to run with fright. Itachi stopped him, telling him that he wasn't worth killing. As Itachi left, he informed Sasuke that if he wanted to take revenge for the clan, he would need to get stronger. To help Sasuke gain the strongest ability of the Uchiha, Itachi tells Sasuke the requirements to obtain his own Mangekyō Sharingan: He must kill his closest friend. With that, Itachi left, leaving Sasuke to build a hate for his brother. Resolving to get stronger, Sasuke decided he would do whatever was necessary to kill Itachi. Part II Itachi Pursuit Arc As Sasuke defeated Orochimaru, Itachi sensed something odd yet assured Kisame that it was nothing. Itachi and Kisame later met with the rest of Akatsuki. There, they discovered that Sasuke, after being trained by Orochimaru for two and a half years, had killed his teacher. After the fight between Sasuke and Deidara is over, Zetsu informed the Akatsuki that Sasuke had been killed by Deidara's C0. However, though asked by Kisame if he was troubled by his brother's death, Itachi remarked that Sasuke is still alive. After Sasuke recovering from his wounds, Sasuke and his team, Hebi, continues onto one of Akatsuki's lairs, where Sasuke finds a crow clone of Itachi which expresses admiration over Sasuke's growth in power and tells him they will have their battle at the Uchiha Hideout. Once inside the Hideout, Itachi and Sasuke met face-to-face and, while exchanging genjutsu, had a conversation about Madara Uchiha, and Itachi's "true" motives of wanting to take Sasuke's eyes. When Sasuke managed to escape Itachi's Tsukuyomi, much to Itachi's surprise, due to his immense mastery of the Sharingan, the genjutsu battle ended and the ninjutsu battle began. With Zetsu witnessing the battle, Itachi appears somewhat weaker to dodge some of the simplest attacks from Sasuke and even coughs blood. During the battle after Sasuke uses kirin on Itachi, Itachi managed to survive by using his Susanoo to defend himself. With Kirin having expended all of Sasuke's chakra, Orochimaru gained control and reappeared through his Eight Branches Technique. Itachi, however, seal Orochimaru away with Susanoo, removing the cursed seal from Sasuke's body. As Itachi began to weaken, the Susanoo started to fade and Sasuke saw an opportunity to strike. This was in vain, as Susanoo was still able to protect Itachi with the Yata Mirror. His last option gone, Sasuke was pushed against a wall as Itachi stumbled closer to him, seemingly reaching for Sasuke's eyes. However, he instead poked Sasuke's forehead which something Itachi would regularly do to Sasuke when they were younger and smiled before saying, "I'm sorry, Sasuke… …there won't be next time" before he finally succumbed to his illness and died. Shocked and exhausted, Sasuke too passes out, albeit with a smile due to the accomplishment of his lifelong mission. Sasuke wakes up in a cave in the care of Tobi, who quickly reveals himself to be Madara Uchiha. As Tobi tries to befriend Sasuke by removing his mask and revealing his Sharingan, Sasuke's left eye reacts to Tobi's Sharingan and triggers Itachi's Mangekyō Sharingan which castes Amaterasu, setting the masked man on fire, causing him to retreat into the darkness of the cave. After dispelling the black flames with ease, an unscathed and masked Tobi appears again and begins to muse about how Itachi never ceased to amaze him. As Sasuke asks what he was talking about, Tobi reveals that Itachi had most likely implanted a one-shot Amaterasu in Sasuke's eye to attack if and when he saw Tobi's Sharingan. As Sasuke complains that he is making no sense, Tobi makes startling revelations that it had been to protect him, and, when Sasuke still didn't believe him, Tobi said how it must all sound crazy, but assured him that he was telling the truth, and introduced himself as the man who had helped Itachi to slaughter the entire Uchiha clan. Tobi reveals to Sasuke the "truth" of Itachi: that he killed his clan by orders from Konoha, how he joined Akatsuki to keep an eye on the organisation from the inside to keep his village and his brother safe, and that everything he had done was to make sure Sasuke grew strong. Remembering his childhood of how Itachi really was a kind, good brother, Sasuke developed his own Mangekyō Sharingan and Sasuke then cried over the memories of his beloved older brother. He then renamed his team name from Hebi to Taka and vowed he would destroy Konoha for the suffer they made to Itachi. Confining the Jinchūriki Arc Kushina tells Naruto the history of her, Minato and the Nine-Tails attack on Konoha. In the past, Itachi was only four and Sasuke was just an infact. During the Nine-Tails' attack on Konoha, Itachi was left alone in the house to take care of his infant brother, Sasuke and promised to protect him no matter what. Shinobi World War Arc When Itachi is on his way to stop Kabuto's technique, Itachi encountered Sasuke but pressed on. This caused Sasuke to chase him down and attempt to catch him with a hand of his Susanoo, but Itachi deflected this with one of his own. Bombarded by a flurry of questions from Sasuke, Itachi said he spared Sasuke at the massacre because of Sasuke's childhood innocence and his own desire to eventually be judged for his actions by a fellow Uchiha. Expressing his regret about the path Sasuke had chosen and partially blaming himself, he resolved to talk no further, which led Sasuke to retort that Itachi was still running away from him even in death. Itachi broke his silence to refute this, stating that he was not running away but going to stop the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation technique. Itachi attempted to prevent Sasuke from following by using a flock of summoned crows to obscure Sasuke's vision. Sasuke manages not to lose sight of Itachi and follows him right to Kabuto's location. Kabuto tried to persuade Sasuke to his side to help him defeat Itachi but failed. When Sasuke joined forces with Itachi, Itachi promised his brother that he would speak to him once Kabuto was defeated. As Kabuto's Sage Art: White Rage Technique is initiated, Itachi and Sasuke was both deafened and blinded in pain. Realising that Sasuke can't maintain his Susanoo, Itachi protect Sasuke from Kabuto's advance. Kabuto tries to implant doubt and mistrust amongst the two brothers, but Sasuke doesn't fall for them and attempts to hit him with his Chidori Sharp Spear, but fails. As Kabuto tells them that a mismatched pair like them could never defeat him, Itachi retorted by asking if Sasuke remembered the time they dealt with a giant boar. Sasuke then affirmed that he did and they remembered their past about the times when they go on a mission to catch a wild boar. They decided to defeated Kabuto by going with an attack pattern that they had used in their youth against a wild boar. In the past, Sasuke was wielding a bow and was told by Itachi not to hit any vital points. However, Sasuke missed the boar completely. Eventually they defeated the boar and Sasuke apologised for being so off, Itachi responded by telling him that he needed to train more. In the present, Itachi launched his Yasaka Magatama at the area surrounding Kabuto to prevent his escape, providing Sasuke is able to hit Kabuto's snake-tail with his arrow, effectively pinning Kabuto to the ceiling of the cave. As Itachi returns to Sasuke, Itachi tells Sasuke that beating a giant pig like that was probably no problem for him now, to which Sasuke smiles and replies that dealing with the snake before them was the more pressing issue. Noticing the strong teamwork between the two brothers, Kabuto admits that he is surprised by it. Sasuke explains that he merely wants to know the truth from Itachi's own mouth. Realising that Sasuke is now aware of Itachi's secret past, Kabuto mocks Sasuke for trying to get the truth from Itachi when he has been lying to his younger brother all his life. Kabuto goes on to say it is foolish that Sasuke is helping Itachi when their personal goals are so different; Itachi's being to protect Konoha while Sasuke wants to destroy it. Pointing out that he and Sasuke share similar goals of destroying Konoha, Kabuto again tries to persuade Sasuke to join him. Ultimately, Itachi tells Sasuke not to listen as Kabuto is an even better liar than him. Itachi then admits to Konoha's dark side, but still firmly considers himself a Konoha ninja, greatly shocking Sasuke. Admitting to his own faults for how Sasuke turned out, Itachi promises to tell him something important after the battle, which he intends to finish with "Izanami", the partner technique to "Izanagi". Anticipating Kabuto's next attack, Itachi used his Susanoo to protect Sasuke, but was himself incapacitated. As Kabuto moved to rewrite the talisman in Itachi's head, Sasuke encircled them both with a ring of Amaterasu, cancelling out Kabuto's technique through the flames intense heat. After his recovery, Itachi apologised to his brother, and then turned his attention to Kabuto and told him that though Kabuto was very different from himself, he could sympathise because in the past, he too couldn't appreciate his true self nor his limitations. As Kabuto attempts to reassert his control on Itachi again with his seal, Sasuke intervenes, launching his sword at Kabuto and then using his Susanoo in an attempt to capture him, forcing Kabuto to retreat. Sasuke then launches a fireball at Kabuto, only for Kabuto to easily counter it with a powerful water stream. As Kabuto then redirects his attention to Itachi, Sasuke rushes to his brother's side, where Itachi tells him once again to stay close to him. Sasuke then watches as Kabuto and Itachi seem to repeatedly clash in the same manner. It is then realised that Itachi's Izanami has finally taken effect, forcing Kabuto to repeat the same series of events with the same outcome every time. Taking the opportunity to question his brother about the technique, Itachi explained the mechanism behind Izanami and when he used it. Seemingly angered when Itachi told him why he used a technique that could be cancelled by the victim, Sasuke listens as Itachi explained his reasons for doing so, before Itachi tells him that he would be stopping the Impure World Reincarnation. Voicing his apprehension at first when he hears this, as it meant that Itachi would also be stopped once the technique was cancelled, Sasuke reacts angrily to Itachi's statement that he was proud to be able to protect his village and claiming that after all the village had done to Itachi, there was no way he could forgive them. Resigned to the fact that he could not change his brother's mind, Sasuke told Itachi that it was because he remembered his time with Itachi that he would not give up his vendetta against Konoha and in the same manner that Itachi strived to protect it, he would destroy it. With that, he wished his brother farewell before he noticed Itachi walking towards him with his hand poke Sasuke's forehead as he always did in their youth. Itachi then explains to Sasuke that what Danzō and Tobi had told him had been the truth: he had been given the choice to either die along with his clan or to kill the Uchiha, protecting the village and Sasuke. Itachi reaches Sasuke and puts his hand on the back of Sasuke's head and his forehead on his, telling him that he knows that he can't change Sasuke's mind, but no matter what path he chose, he would love Sasuke forever. Sasuke then watches as his brother's soul is released from the Impure World Reincarnation, leaving him with Kabuto. Ten-Tails Revival Arc When Itachi removed to the afterlife, Sasuke started to question himself what is a clan, village and shinobi was. After Hashirama finishes his story about him, Madara and the village, Sasuke thought of Itachi when he made his decision weather to destroy the village or to protect it. Sasuke decided to follow Itachi's will to protect the village and declare to the Hokages that he won't let his village and his brother to be wasted. Return of Madara After Madara stabbed Sasuke and drop him, Sasuke struggles to remain alive by remembering his resolve to honour his brother's sacrifice. Evidence *Itachi and Sasuke's childhood together was happy and their flashbacks showed them being very close. *According from Tobi, Itachi killed everybody in his clan but the person that Itachi couldn't kill is Sasuke. Which may be evidence of Itachi's feelings for Sasuke. *Sasuke love his brother so much that he wanted to take revenge on Konoha after knowing the truth about Itachi. *After hearing Hashirama's story, Sasuke decided to join the battlefield because he doesn't want his village and his brother to be wasted. Quotes Itachi to Sasuke - Chapter 220 *''"Forgive me Sasuke… maybe next time."'' Itachi to Sasuke - Chapter 221 *''"Being the best isn't all it's made out to be. When you're strong, you become arrogant and withdrawn. Even if what you sought after was your dream."'' Itachi to Sasuke - Chapter 221 *''"You and I are flesh and blood. I'm always going to be there for you, even if it's only as an obstacle for you to overcome. Even if you do hate me. That's what big brothers are for."'' Itachi to Sasuke - Chapter 225 *''"There is no value in killing the likes of you… My foolish brother… If you want to kill me… curse me! Hate me! And live a long and unsightly life… Run away… run away… and cling to your wretched life." '' Itachi to Sasuke - Chapter 385 *''"People live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true. That's how they define "reality". But what does it mean to be "correct" or "true"? Merely vague concepts… their "reality" may all be a mirage. Can we consider them to simply be living in their own world, shaped by their beliefs?"'' Tobi to Sasuke about Itachi - Chapter 401 *''"Itachi killed friends, his superior, his lover, his father and his mother.... but the person who couldn't bring himself to kill.... was his little brother. Crying his blood tears, he killed his emotions, exterminated his kinsman to for the sake of his village.... but he couldn't kill you. Do you understand why? To him your life as more important than the village. He was trying to give you more power. Up until the moment of his death....no, even in his dying breath.... he let you defeat him.... and take revenge for the Uchiha clan to turn you into a hero in the eyes of Konoha....disease was eating away at him from the inside, and he knew his time as short. He pumped himself full of all kind of medicine to keep himself alive.... all for his beloved little brother.... and so he could fight you.... and die at your feet"'' Tobi to Sasuke about Itachi - Chapter 401 *''"To protect peace in Konoha, and most importantly; Uchiha Sasuke.... yourself.... he traded his pride for disgrace.... and your love for your hated.... He left the name of "Uchiha" to you and deceived you all the way to the end...."'' Sasuke to Itachi - Chapter 402 *''"That's okay… Just as long as we can be together sometimes."'' Itachi last words to Sasuke - Chapter 402 *''"I'm sorry, Sasuke… …there won't be next time"'' Itachi to an infant Sasuke - Chapter 502 *''"Don't cry, Sasuke. Your big brother is here to protect you, no matter what happens."'' Sasuke to Itachi - Chapter 588 *''"I can forgive you… But I can never forgive Konoha!!"'' Sasuke to Itachi - Chpater 589 *''"I guess anything I say now would be pointless… When I saw you… I decided to follow you here to confirm whether or not what Danzō and Tobi told me was true or not. But that wasn't the only reason… When I'm with you I remember the way it used to be. I remember time spent with the brother that I looked up to… that I loved. That's why… The closer I get to you… The more I'm able to recall what those days felt like… And the more I'm able to understand you. The more I'm able to hate Konoha for the suffering they put you through. In fact, it's becoming even stronger than before. I do understand what you want me to do. It's probably because you're my older brother that you feel the need to put me on the right path. But it's probably because I'm your younger brother that I'll never stop, no matter what you say. As you'll always exist to protect the village… so will I to destroy it. Goodbye… brother."'' Itachi to Tobi - Chapter 590 *''"I'll help you get revenge on the Uchiha...but you must not lay a hand on the village...and...on Sasuke."'' Itachi to Sasuke - Chapter 590 *''"I should have told you before all this happened...but it's too late now. Sasuke...it won't need to be said again...I lost all the truth...it won't come back..."'' Itachi to Sasuke - Chapter 590 *''"I always lied to you, telling you to forgive me. I always kept you far away, with my own hands...I didn't want...to involve you...but now I think...that maybe you would have been able to change our father, mother...the Uchiha...if I had faced you from the start...tried to see things from your points of view and talked with you about the truth...but I failed, and no matter what I say now, it still won't reach you."'' Itachi last words to Sasuke after reincarnation - Chapter 590 *''"Even if you never forgive me...no matter what you decided to do from now on...I will always love you."'' Sasuke to Hokages about his answer after he make his decision - Chapter 627 *''"I'm going to the battlefield. I won't let this village..and my brother..be wasted!"'' Unofficial Evidence Coming soon... Among the Fans ItaSasu fandom didn't really take off until 2004 when Itachi was introduced in the anime. When Itachi was introduced into the series, both fans and non-fans commented on the suggestive manner in which his scenes with Sasuke were delivered. It is support when at one point, Itachi has Sasuke pinned against a wall and leans in very close to him to whisper goading words. Their bodies are extremely close, if not fully pressed against each other, and the scene zooms in on their lips which are parted and near as though they are about to kiss. Their scenes are extremely emotionally charged and fans have made a number of interpretations regarding Sasuke and Itachi's feelings and thoughts in those moments. ItaSasu has become quite a popular couple and SasuIta has its fair share of fans as well. It is a rival couple to SasuNaru, SasuSaku, OroSasu and ItaDei. Gallery 1474450 649044298479147 1925210226 n.jpg 456293.jpg 60611 307173642748150 818023414 n.jpg cute brothers.jpg Tumblr mulm2d1XXL1sp5a53o7 500.jpg Tumblr mulm2d1XXL1sp5a53o4 500.jpg Tumblr mssmz7OYs81sp5a53o10 500.jpg Tumblr mssmz7OYs81sp5a53o9 500.jpg Tumblr mssmz7OYs81sp5a53o8 500.jpg Tumblr mssmz7OYs81sp5a53o4 500.jpg Tumblr mssmz7OYs81sp5a53o2 500.jpg Tumblr mssmz7OYs81sp5a53o1 500.jpg NARUTO.full.173128.jpg NARUTO.600.426985.jpg NARUTO.600.426987.jpg Uchiha.Brothers.full.1332876.jpg NARUTO.600.1415846.jpg NARUTO.full.1415860.jpg Uchiha.Brothers.600.1415867.jpg Uchiha.Brothers.full.1415868.jpg Tumblr m62f68j9rf1rn0e1ko1 500.jpg Tumblr msquqv7HCk1sp5a53o10 500.gif Tumblr msquqv7HCk1sp5a53o6 500.jpg Tumblr msquqv7HCk1sp5a53o5 500.jpg Tumblr msquqv7HCk1sp5a53o4 500.jpg Tumblr mi8b3oOfWt1r78z9no1 500.jpg Tumblr lxtqd0dAdt1r4r1n4o1 500.png Tumblr mupcwftuc31sp5a53o8 500.jpg Tumblr mupcwftuc31sp5a53o5 500.jpg Sasuke-and-Itachi-yaoi-17648159-708-643.jpg Sasuke-and-Itachi-yaoi-17639780-799-650.jpg 1343085076671.jpg Tumblr mpbfehYXzy1sv2dxxo1 500.jpg Tumblr ms6wwh9QMn1rqxm22o1 500.jpg Tumblr ms6x9wYfJu1rqxm22o1 500.jpg Tumblr mjxas7zsUy1s90ac2o1 500.png Tumblr mp4llwO2Fj1swcjqso1 r2 500.jpg Tumblr muujaczcKo1s3h3xjo1 500.png Tumblr lx58yhJXap1r570qvo1 500.png Tumblr mb6sbqgnDi1rr0ezpo1 500.png Tumblr mcrbg8Py8v1rnvabpo1 500.jpg Tumblr m51z1aXKvH1rqk8teo1 500.jpg Tumblr m5huqpwxbX1rrvmolo1 500.jpg Tumblr mr32hvZWNw1sctu6fo1 500.jpg Tumblr mvpd1hXcVj1qbqtzeo1 500.jpg Mutsumix-pictures-itasasu-img.jpg Mutsumix-pictures-itasasu-img (1).jpg Itachidandoleamorasasuk.jpg 09082610.jpg 100529 20100530002748.jpg 39891736 m 梅郎.jpg 30056147 m.png 19238475 m.png Uchiha.Brothers.full.491876.jpg 35689350 m.png 37359322 m.png 36278775 m.png Uchiha.Brothers.600.1507167.jpg 39883470 m.png 1452521 599230153478150 531272259 n.jpg Luke.jpg おわった Uchiha.Brothers.600.1510409.jpg けー Uchiha.Brothers.full.829411.jpg けー Uchiha.Brothers.full.1172526.jpg ゆうか Uchiha.Brothers.full.1014080.jpg ゆうか Uchiha.Brothers.full.1176162.jpg ゆうか Uchiha.Brothers.full.1539339.jpg 雨子.jpg けー Uchiha.Brothers.full.1142836.jpg 1456071_709629485714837_1811291351_nby Mutsumix.jpg 1901219_763375967006774_1183706490by しゅり.jpg 37251867_mby 戸倉.png 39687977_mby Mitsumix.jpg 40095617_p0by fuwaco.jpg 40176078_mby むつき.jpg 41627515_mby むつき.jpg 979981142_small Uchihacest.jpg adicavciuby カナイ.jpg Uchiha.Brothers.240.1632506by さとう.jpg Uchiha.Brothers.full.1099115by くろづくり.jpg Uchiha.Brothers.full.1331738by 戸倉.jpg Uchiha.Brothers.full.1357760 by しゅり.jpg Uchiha.Brothers.full.1359157by 戸倉.jpg yadachan_000060428by 戸倉.jpg Uchiha.Brothers.full.1415867by Mutsumix.jpg